


Mushy Boyfriend Crimes in the Coffeeshop

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Shuichi loves his girlfriend, Kaede loves her boyfriend's frappé-making techniques, and Maki is tired of watching the smoochies unfold in front of her salad.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Mushy Boyfriend Crimes in the Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirvanessa27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirvanessa27/gifts).



> This is my part for the Saimatsu Christmas in July Exchange! It was fun to go back to Saimatsu after rotting my brain with Ace Attorney content for a month or so. God I love these guys.  
> I was asked to write fluff without hurt/comfort, which isn't something I usually produce for this ship, so I hope it'll be fine! I also hope you're fine with coffeeshop sappiness, friend! I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. It's on the shorter side, I'm afraid.  
> (also, some of your older souls may recognize a little nod to a story of mine from two years ago, whose title is enough of a hint)

As soon as the bell of the shop rings, Shuichi’s world stops spinning for the duration of a butterfly’s wing flap, causing his workmate to roll his eyes as soon as she realizes why he looks so spooked.

It’s, to be fair to Maki, nothing to get this rounded up about, to anyone but himself.

Shuichi would also attempt to timidly argue that it isn’t his fault: his girlfriend is just _that_ gorgeous. She’s nothing short of mesmerizing even as she does something as mundane as walking through the doorway of a random downtown coffeeshop near a crowded college campus. Maki doesn’t quite seem to agree, albeit she could just be in denial, or trying her hardest to remain faithful to her one and only. It’s more than commendable, of course. He’d never go against that.

Anyway, to go back to his amazing and perfect girlfriend whom he totally doesn’t deserve because she’s three leagues above him, she also perfectly masters the art of walking around in high heels as she scoots over the counter, like she usually does, puts her elbow over it, and gestures him to get closer to her. That’s where, after she glances around the room and only sees Maki turning around so she can look away from the “sickening smooch” (her boyfriend’s phrasing parodying hers, not actually hers per say), she gives him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush like a poppy in the middle of spring.

Nothing out of the ordinary, to make it short.

“I’ll have a, hmm…” She pretends to be hesitating for a moment before pointing to the same drink she always picks on the menu pinned on the wall. “A medium-sized vanilla frappé with extra whipped cream, please!”

“Consider it done,” he tells her as he goes to prepare her order, making sure he doses every component just the way she likes it.

Shuichi is used to preparing this very exact drink by now, yet his want to serve her the perfect always makes him a little antsy. He’s worked on it, though, especially with her help. It used to overpower him when they first became friends, but to say that’s not the case anymore would be an understatement.

Come to think of it, the reason why he was first so attracted to her was that, unlike him, Kaede was just like a pink sun: she was warm, sunny, bright and welcoming. On the opposite side, he was more like the moon, merely reflecting the lights shone on him by his closest friends (Kaito, then Kaede), only daring to rise at night when nobody was looking in his direction. He was fine with it, content with having his three best friends in his life and the love of his uncle and aunt; however, to complete the yin-yang cycle they were forming, Kaede vehemently disagreed, and wanted him to taste life to the fullest without his anxieties keeping him down.

Needless to say, especially with the involvement of Kaito and Maki, it worked. He can’t say he’s a bright star like his girlfriend is, but he’s enjoying being just confident enough to speak more easily to people and be able to realize his own strengths while not exaggerating his downs.

“Here you go,” Shuichi tells his client as she hands him the money in exchange for her frappé that, sure enough, features more whipped cream than most of the ones the café serves.

“Thank you!” Kaede then proceeds to study the drink, take a picture of it, and post it online (she’ll probably write some sort of cheesy song of praising that’ll make his blood pressure bust up in happiness and second-hand embarrassment all the same once he either sees it after work on his own phone or if someone – most likely Kaito – messages it to him). “It looks even better than last time! I didn’t know you could top perfection like that, Shuichi! Did you train in your free-time to learn such an expert twist of the wrist?”

Well, huh… Maki would probably stab him for being too cheesy if he were to actually admit to that, wouldn’t she? Better stay low profile!

“…maybe?”

Crap. She’s rolling her eyes so hard he can hear it. He’s doomed. He’s going to be arrested and executed for mushy boyfriend crimes. Must be worth it.

“I knew it!”

Addendum: Kaede’s bright smile and outburst of satisfaction is worth a murder attempt.

“Okay, now that we’ve got the cheesiness out of the way, can you go take a seat?”

“Sure thing, Maki.”

On these words, Kaede leaves the counter with a sheepish smile, winking at him. As usual, it causes a chain reaction: he gets flustered, so his girlfriend chuckles with a blush while Maki rolls her eyes even harder, her arms crossed or her hands on her hips seemingly in disapproval, only to display a content smirk moments after. Ah, routine. It sometimes bring a sort of cheap, yet warmth joy that he possibly can’t get enough of.

He watches her install herself to a table, still walking as effortlessly elegantly as usual, her hair moving with the move of her shoulders. She pulls up her phone, replies to some more messages, sees how much her latest piece is doing on Soundcloud and checks her social media for responses to save to her phone now or later. The café stays silent as she does so as her hands never touch her drink, leaving the cream in peace for now.

Once six o’clock rolls around, however, she lifts her eyes up and gives him another wink, then points to her phone screen turned towards him. The message is clear and, before he knows it, Maki is preparing an “order” she’s used to: cup, hot water, tea, honey. Without a doubt and a beat missing, she’s preparing nothing but his end-of-shift drink favourite.

“Thank you,” Shuichi replies with a little choke in his voice as Maki hands him the warm tea, the temperature of the cup wrapping around his dried hand’s skin like a veil.

“That’s nothing. Go join her, now.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to wait until Kaito’s here? I mean…”

“There’s literally nobody here but the three of us. Your shift’s over. If you won’t get there, Imma bring you to her table myself.”

“…got it,” he gulps in response as he remembers the last time that happened.

Just as Kaito enters the shop and leaves a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek (causing her face to adorn a red even more saturated than the scrunchies in her hair and to fiddle with her twin-tails), Shuichi walks up to his own partner, taking her hand as she lends it to him. He sits down, puts his cup on the table and looks back at her, admiring her makeup and how it makes her features blossom without hiding them under an opaque layer of colours.

“What about we stop at my place after this? We can, you know, order some takeout and chill on my couch,” she asks him.

“Sounds good to me.”

Well, anything sounds good as long as they’re together. Anything but her presence is nothing more than an excuse.


End file.
